Friar Lawrence x Prince Escalus
by CLL Productions
Summary: First came friendship then came love, a love the church will not allow.  Will lawrence and escalus protect the love they carry for each other or will they be seperated by the church who sees their love as a disgrace.


**Author's Notes: I wrote this story after a friend and I thought that we should make other couples out of the Romeo and Juliet characters. So I hope you guys like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story. I just have rights to the idea.**

**To Be or Not to Be: A Friar Lawrence and Prince Escalus Romance**

In Verona, a fairy tale romance lingers amongst the Veronan people. A couple in fate, meant to be, is an unusual couple by the standards of the church, yet excepted. The story tells of the heated passion between a youth named Thomas Lawrence and the Prince Escalus. They two had no knowledge of each other's existence until a summer rain held them captive in an abandoned warehouse that sat on the skirt of Verona.

"Man this rain is coming down hard," Thomas said as he ran for shelter. Drenched in summer rain from head to toe he came across an old run down building that use to be the home of a famous bakery. "This will have to do for now," he said then ran over and to the door. To his dismay the door was locked, bolted shut, however, since he was raised on a farm he knew how to deal with these things. He went around the building to retrieve an ax or something that could help him force the door open. He found an old used hoe leaning on the dusty red brick wall, grabbed it and went back to the door. Applying all the strength in his arms he pushed down hard on the hoe until a low but defined pop sounded through the air. The door had opened wide enough for his small body to fit through. Now inside the darkness engulfed him inside its eeriness. However, he paid it no mind, instead he felt around on the wall until he managed to get to the kitchen then the stove, where he threw old but still good wood into the oven and started a fire. He watched the fire as if it was a breathtaking sun rise that licked the edges of the earth. Breaking his trance the sound of something toppling over grabbed his attention. Curious but scared, he went to go see what is was. Maybe it was a cat, he thought, or just a hungry rat coming to eat me. He took a deep breath before he rounded the corner and enter the main area.

To his surprise a boy who looked to be eight, two years younger than him, with shoulder length dark brown hair and eyes laid on the floor soaked to his bones in rain. "H-hey are you okay?" Thomas said his voice a little shaky. The dark brown haired boy jumped to his feet, and took cover by a round wooden table that was missing it's fourth leg. "Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you," Thomas said and took a few steps closer.

"I-I don't believe you so stay back," the boy said and shrunk further behind the broken table. But as soon as he was hidden safely behind the table he collapsed, grunting as he did so.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Thomas asked even more worried. However, he did not wait for his reply. Instead, he ran over to the boy and knelt by his side, said, "Come along now lad, come along." He took the boy by his arm and pulled him into the kitchen where the fire warmed the room.

"Let go of me !" the dark haired boy yelled as he tried to struggle out of Thomas's hand, "I will have you hanged if you do not release me!" Thomas rolled his eyes and sat the boy down on a stack of small flat boxes. Now that he could get a good look at the new comer, Thomas quickly bowed to the boy's feet. Why? Well Thomas just noticed that the boy was the prince, Prince Escalus to be exact. "That is right bow down to me for I am your Prince," the boy said with a smirk on his face until Thomas gave him one in the jaw, knocking him backwards on the floor. "What the hell you do that for!"

"You might be the Prince but no one speaks to me like that, you hear!" Thomas said then helped the boy back on top of the boxes. Before facing Escalus again, he goes and get a rag to clean the blood from prince's face. Now that he had the boy's face all cleaned up, Thomas heard him whisper thanks, then noticed that his tights shown with a deep red color. "You're bleeding. What happened?"

"I got kidnapped, and while I was trying to get away, one of the men nicked me across my thigh," as he spoke he did a reenactment of it in his seat. And as he did so, Thomas who was amused, laughed while he retrieved water from the rain outside and washed a few pieces of cloth to dress the wound. Having what all he needed, he took his place next to the prince and began to remove his tights. "What in all that is holly are you doing?" Escalus asked while he tried to keep his tights on.

"I'm trying to remove your tights so that I may dress the wound, instead of letting it get dirty and turn into a nasty infestation that could kill you or just get your leg chopped off." After hearing those last words, he allowed Thomas to remove his tights, then turned red when he felt Thomas's fingers touch the skin beside his wounds, which were very close to his groin. Not noticing the prince's extreme sensitiveness, pulls him to the floor and forces him to lay back. "Open your legs Sire," Thomas said as he tried to pry the prince's legs open, "If you don't I can't clean the wound!" Reluctantly, he slowly opened his legs, and when he did Thomas sat, legs crossed, in front of him then pulled him into his lap, where the prince's hips would rest allowing him to have an easy access to the wound. Thomas laughed when he saw the prince cover his member with his hand, but what he did not notice as he dressed the wound that Escalus was becoming rather hard beneath his hands. The sensation of Thomas's touch diluted the prince's mind. When Thomas was finally done Escalus dashed out of the room and into the cellar, who's opening was on the other side of the stove. Worried that the prince might end up making the wound tear open more than needed, Thomas followed (the sad thing about this is that he still doesn't know about Escalus's situation).

"Don't follow me!" Escalus yelled over his shoulder, when he got to the bottom of the stairs. Thomas didn't listen. Instead, he pinned him to the wall. "Let go of me!" he said while struggling, which was a really bad thing. Escalus lets out a low moan.

"Sire?" Thomas said then looked down to see the prince's member poking him hard in the thigh.

"It's all you fault-AAHH!" he said, while trying to break free for the very last time. Thomas took hold of the prince's member, making him let out a low moan, then began thrusting the organ in and out of his hand. Not too long after, the prince's member was wet with lust and his entire body clad with a fresh dew of sweat. "Go faster!" the prince commanded and moved his hips back and forwards as pleasure escalated to the point of no ignorance. At this sight, Thomas became aroused by it, however did not act on his lust filled feelings. Instead, he rubbed

Escalus's member until he came then helped him get back home, where Thomas was made into Escalus's good friend and given a place inside the palace next to the prince. Thomas's parents were given an allowance, half of what Thomas earned, which was 150 gold pieces a week, for their son's loyalty to the prince.


End file.
